Battlefield
by ScarlettMusic
Summary: It never would be easy to let Sebastian go. After all he was Carrie's first love. So why did she have to? Everything worth saving requires a fight…right? Season 2 episode 3 : just after Sebastian leaves Carrie's house.


**~ I in no way own any rights to these characters. That is all the wonderful Candace Brushnell's work. ~**

I had thought it was a sign, I mean who wouldn't right? The princesse's knight in a shiny blue shirt with sparkly eyes, showing up just as she is about to reconsider her future of abstinence. But i'm not a princess, and well, Sebastian isn't a knight. And even if he was, he wouldn't be my knight anymore. It had only taken me a second to realise he was right. That we had ended up fighting for something that wasn't ever going to be the same again. But maybe change would be good? rather necessary in fact? I knew for sure that I was a different person, my summer in Manhattan had made sure of it. And although my mind was telling me that Sebastian was right, my heart wasn't in it. I loved him once. I still was in love with him. So what was I doing standing with my back against the door, listening to him drive away.

"You alright?" Dad had just walked down the stairs, clutching his empty mug of tea;

"Yeah" I said, drawing the word out. "I will be." And I opened the door and started to run.

...

It may have been the stupidest decision in my life, I definitely don't run track. But I figured if those hopeless heroes would run after their true love, then why can't the damsel do it as well! I could see him just up ahead stopped at a traffic light, but I was running out of breath to call his name. And even if I was close enough, his music was up way too loud, but I kept running. My legs moved as though they had a mind of their own, they knew I was moving towards something important. Something that others only ever dream about. My mind was too focused on Sebastian's car ahead that I didn't even realise their was a car behind me, or that they were honking their horn to get me off the road. As the VW swerved to pass me letting out another round of honks I had to stop, trying to catch my breath. I had my hands on my knees with my head bent over.

"Carrie?" Sebastian's voice sounded so soft compared to the blood pumping in my ears. "What are you doing?... "

"Just..give..mee...a...moment..." I said, breathing heavily. I stood up, and I knew that it had been a sign. Sebastian glistened in the street lamps, all tall and regal. And here I was, probably sweaty and flustered, desperately trying to catch my breath. He just raised an eyebrow in wait. "Sebastian..." I began to say.

"Listen Carrie, let me get you back home." He reached an arm out to touch me, but I pulled away.

"Just listen to me for a second, ok!" I shouted. Sebastian raised his hands up in mock defense. "You, you...You spend all summer chasing after me, doing all these wonderful things, trying to make up for what you did..."

"You know I'm sorry, Carrie, for what I put you through..."

"I know, but Sebastian..."

"I think we have already said what needed to be said Carrie, we should just leave it."

"No Sebastian, you said what you wanted to say. You said how you make things crazy for me, but I wan't crazy Sebastian!" He just stared at me for what seemed like forever before he answered.

"You do?" His lips turned up in one of his famous smirks.

"Of course I do." I said, not stopping myself from smiling back. " You make me feel things that I have never felt before, and I know that what we have isn't supposed to be easy. It's supposed to make us mad as we loose our minds in each other. Where is the adventure in something that we don't fight for Sebastian? I wan't you to fight for me, because i'll always be fighting for ..." He moved so swiftly, that I didn't realise he was standing so close until his mouth pressed down on mine. My arms moved to rest around his shoulders instantly, drawing him closer as his body nestled against mine. I could feel his hands on my back, pressing me closer.

"Carrie..." He whispered against my lips.

"mmm..." Is all I could manage.

"We need to get off this road."

"Oh, right." I said, feeling the dizziness of his kiss slowly fade so that I could comprehend reality again. Sebastian took my hand and led me to his car, opening the door for me to let me in. As he closed the door on his side, he turned to look at me, placing a hand against my cheek.

"You ran after me..." His voice was light with humour.

"Yeah I won't be making that mistake again." I pressed my cheek into his palm, resting my hand over his. "I wasn't wearing any shoes."

**Let me know what you think? This is my first fanfic of the Carrie Diaries so I'd love your feedback :) xoxox Happy Reading!**


End file.
